


a typical saturday

by fabr4y (firelrd)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, they go on group dates every weekend yes its canon, this is a faberry/jam/brittana triple date, this is just dumb and gay please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelrd/pseuds/fabr4y
Summary: Rachel organizes a triple date to the ice skating rink. Things go how she would expect them to.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Jesse St. James, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	a typical saturday

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in intervals throughout today and have not bothered to proofread so if it sucks idgaf! heres some gays

Quinn tugged on Rachel’s hand to make her slow down, and they stopped in front of the entrance. Quinn looked up at the sign reading **LIMA ICE RINK** in big bold letters, then she glanced at Rachel nervously, biting her lip.

“Do we have to do this?” Rachel could barely hear her over Jesse St. James and Santana Lopez screaming at each other as they sprinted past.

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Lopez!” Jesse called, tugging Sam Evans along with him, who looked even more terrified than Quinn.

“Try it, St. James! We’ll see who ends up in the hospital,” Santana shot back as she was led into the building by Brittany Pierce. Santana’s words would’ve scared Jesse if she didn’t have a soft smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend jump excitedly while picking out skates. Rachel tore her eyes away from their friends’ loud antics and met Quinn’s. She squeezed her hand.

“Honey, trust me. It’s gonna be fun. If you don’t like it, we can totally ditch the others and go make out in the concessions room.” Quinn threw her head back and laughed loudly, a sound that made Rachel’s heart leap out of her chest every time she heard it.

“Okay, deal. But I know that’s not gonna happen; I heard you and Jesse picking a song for a number in the car.”

“I can perform with my leading man and make out with my girlfriend in the span of two hours, Fabray. You underestimate me.”

“Rachel, I have never underestimated you in my life, you know that.” Rachel grinned.

“I know. That’s why I love you.” Before Quinn could say she loved Rachel more, Santana poked her head out through the door of the ice rink.

“Q, stop being a fucking wimp and come watch me beat Jesse in this race so bad that he cries,” she said with a devilish grin as she threw the door open wider for Rachel and Quinn to enter. Jesse threw his shoe at Santana’s head, and she narrowly avoided it.

Ten minutes later, Brittany and Santana were flying around the rink, going faster than Quinn thought humanly possible. Sam was holding onto the wall for dear life as Jesse laughed, jumped and did a spin in the air. Then he effortlessly drifted back over to his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips.

“That was hot, Jess,” Sam grinned, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

Quinn had a death grip on Rachel’s forearm, refusing to let go.

“Rach, I am going to die.”

“No you’re not. You have the best balance and coordination of anyone here. Trust me, honey. Just hold my hand and let me pull you along.” Quinn sighed and grabbed Rachel’s hand. They began to move, slowly picking up speed. Quinn’s grip on Rachel’s hand loosened ever-so-slightly and a smile crept up on her lips. Rachel giggled. “See? You’re a natural.” Quinn’s smile widened and she hesitantly let go of Rachel’s hand so she could try to balance on her own. She pumped her legs and started going faster, keeping her balance and gaining confidence.

“Babe, look! I’m doing it!” she yelled happily before crashing right into Sam, who had just ventured off the wall for the first time. The two blondes fell on the ice in a heap, laughing loudly.

“Q, I was just getting good!” Sam whined.

“Good? King, you barely moved away from the wall. I was doing it all by myself with no help.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, don’t brag. Just help me up, I’m cold,” Sam replied as Quinn unsteadily got to her feet. He held his hand up, but Quinn just grinned and skated off towards Rachel. “Asshole!” He heard Quinn’s loud laugh from across the rink and couldn’t help but grin.

Jesse came to a controlled stop in front of Sam, a hand on his hip. “Hey, sweetheart. Need some help?” Sam scoffed.

“You know I do. Don’t be a smartass.” He pulled himself up using Jesse’s arm as leverage and fell further into his boyfriend’s embrace when Brittany flew past them in a blur, almost knocking Sam to the ground again.

 _“Britt! Slow the fuck down!”_ Santana screeched, trying desperately to catch up to her girlfriend. Jesse met Sam’s eyes with a mischievous grin, and Sam responded with a fond roll of his eyes.

“Lead me back to the wall and then you can go harass her.”

“Deal.” Jesse wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and skated over to the wall, pushing him against it and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

“I hate gay people,” Santana called out as she passed by them again, still attempting to race Brittany. Jesse broke away from Sam at that, and kissed him on the cheek one last time before taking off after Santana.

“You’re about to get hate-crimed!” he bellowed as he quickly caught up to her. Rachel watched from the other side of the rink, rolling her eyes and leaning her head on Quinn’s shoulder as they skated at a leisurely pace.

“Do these people ever know how to act in a public place?” she muttered, watching Jesse trip Santana and cackle.

“Baby, we’ve known them long enough to definitively say that the answer to that is no. Definitely not,” Quinn replied with a low chuckle, kissing the top of Rachel’s head. “When are you gonna do your crazy figure-skating number with Jess?” Rachel’s eyes brightened and she squealed.

“Oh my God I almost forgot. Maybe this will get him to stop being a menace.” She tightened her hold around Quinn’s waist, who in turn pulled her closer with the arm around her shoulders. “You gonna be okay on the ice without me?” Quinn smiled.

“I’m gonna go sit on the side and watch you kill it. Go tell the DJ your song, love,” she responded, cupping Rachel’s face and giving her a lingering kiss before sending her on her way across the rink to Jesse.

Quinn made her way over to Sam, who was sitting on top of the wall and watching everyone in amusement. He reached down to help pull her up beside him. Once Quinn was settled on the ledge, she sighed in contentment and rested her head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Will Jesse ever get tired of pissing off Santana?” she asked as they watched Jesse skate uncomfortably close behind Santana, hitting her heels every so often. She was screaming obscenities at him and he was cackling wildly.

“No, never. She’s gonna get him back for the shit he’s doing today, though. I can’t wait.”

“Sammy, are you saying you want your boyfriend to get bullied?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Quinn laughed, then focused her sights on Rachel, who skated right past Jesse and Santana and up to the DJ. She bounced on her heels excitedly as she told him the song, which Quinn didn’t think was possible in ice skates, but somehow Rachel managed to do it anyway.

 _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ began playing and Jesse stopped dead in his tracks, whipping around to look for Rachel. Santana took the opportunity to grab Brittany’s hand as she whizzed by, using her girlfriend as a getaway vehicle.

Rachel slid back onto the ice as Jesse sang out the first lyrics. They immediately gravitated towards each other and moved as a single unit, spinning and twirling and jumping like they weren’t balancing on thin blades attached to their shoes. Sam and Quinn had started watching with amusement, but were now just staring open-mouthed.

“They really go for it every time, huh?” Sam whispered, not taking his eyes off of Jesse.

“Every fucking time, man,” Quinn muttered back, her awe for Rachel written all over her face. Santana and Brittany came to a careful stop next to Sam and Quinn, with Brittany leaning on the wall and Santana leaning on Brittany, enjoying the feeling of Brittany’s arms around her.

“I hate them both, but they’re so damn talented. It pisses me off,” Santana said, but she was grinning.

Jesse lifted Rachel into the air and spun as she belted out a note that rang through the whole building, echoing on the walls and creating a symphony of sound. Quinn cheered and clapped. She couldn’t wait to see Rachel sing like that to a crowd of adoring fans on Broadway. She knew it was only a matter of time.

Rachel and Jesse spun around each other as they sang the last line of the song together, then fell into each other’s arms and cheered.

“That was so fuckin’ awesome, Rach. We really are the best ever.”

“Did you ever doubt that, St. James?”

“No, but I just wanted to say it.” They skated back over to the rest of the group, and Quinn immediately jumped down from her spot next to Sam to pull Rachel into her arms.

“I swear, every time I hear you sing, I fall a little more in love,” she murmured into Rachel’s ear, then kissing the side of her head. Rachel tightened her grip around Quinn’s waist and looked up to meet her eyes. Her smile was nearly blinding.

“Wanna go make out in the concessions room now?” Quinn laughed and nodded.

“Of course I do.”

Santana called them annoying and gay as they exited the ice together, and Quinn gave her the finger without even turning around.


End file.
